


Of Snaps and Singing

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Singing in the mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Short & sweet





	Of Snaps and Singing

**Author's Note:**

> I had no reason for this lol

 

     The video starts with rustling for a second until it turns to Jenna in a dim hallway, hardly visible but clearly smiling. "She does this literally every morning" Jenna turns the camera and cracks open a door until Christine appears clearly, looking into the mirror in what is clearly a bathroom. She's got on a shirt that's tied at the hip but still looks like it isn't her own and fluffy pyjama pants that have bunnies all over them. Her hair is in different braids except for one section that looks like it was previously unbraided.

She looks absolutely ridiculous.

     But that probably isn't the focus of the video, the main focus was almost definitely the fact that Christine was singing, with all the dramatics, Defying Gravity. Her brush was to her mouth as she belted out lyrics just as passionately as she would onstage. "-ome things I cannot change... But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost... Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cooooost!" She hits all the notes accurately, and begins brushing her hair before starting up again.

     Christine breathes in and that's when she notices Jenna at the door. "Jen!" She yelps in suprise, jumping but not dropping the brush as it stays caught in her hair. Jenna whistles. "Bravo!"

     Christine does a small bow and laughs, scrunching up her nose at Jenna jokingly and closes the door.

Jenna ends the video.


End file.
